Death From Above (Call of Duty 4)
"Death From Above" is the eighth mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It sees the player control an AC-130 and support Captain Price's team, until they reach the extraction point. Characters *Thermal Imaging TV Operator (playable) * AC-130 FCO * AC-130 Gunner * AC-130 Pilot * AC-130 Navigator *John "Soap" MacTavish *John Price *Gaz *Nikolai *Warhammer Plot Death From Above carries on from the previous mission, "Hunted". The player, assuming the role of a gunner on an AC-130, protects Captain Price and his team as they make their way through an enemy-controlled village, clearing out enemy defenses and offering some powerful close air support as the SAS team makes their way to the extraction point by foot and by truck. Arriving at a local junkyard, the SAS team must hold off a considerable enemy assault with the aid of the gunship until they can be rescued. Eventually, the group is saved and they make it to the German Safehouse. Videos Modern Warfare Remastered - Death From Above AC-130 Weapons Achievements *'Straight Flush' (20 ) - obtained by killing five enemies in one shot on this level. *'Death From Above' (20 ) - Complete "Death From Above" on any difficulty. *'The Escape' (40 ) - Complete "Hunted" and "Death From Above" on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *Using noclip, the player will see that the SAS members are donned in gas masks, like in "Crew Expendable". *In the end of the previous level, "Hunted", when Captain Price calls for the AC-130, he designates the AC-130's callsign as "Warhammer", however in this level the AC-130 is designated by the callsign "Wildfire". *The cutscene before "Death From Above" starts shows the gunship with two 25mm Gatling guns, even though the player only gets to use one in-game. *There is actually no AC-130 in this mission. By enabling the "noclip" cheat in the console (available only in the PC version), the player cannot see the AC-130 that they are riding. The sounds of the plane and the guns are purely cosmetic. *The player ended the previous level "Hunted" with five soldiers in their party: Soap, Price, Gaz, Nikolai and a randomly named soldier. The player left three dead at the crash site: Paulsen and the two pilots. However, the player begins "Death From Above" with a party of eight soldiers running along the road to the extraction point. **This level might have revived Paulsen and the two pilots, technically. Or simply the team might have found three more SAS members. *During the credits, the player can watch a slightly modified version of the level being played out by Infinity Ward. *Though the player has to restart from the last checkpoint if they kill the civilians when they get out of the vehicles or while they are in them, the player can get away with leveling civilian houses. They can actually get points for doing so in Arcade Mode. Each house will give the player 1,000 points and counts towards the killstreak multiplier. * Although the player can destroy many of the houses, enemies will still spawn in the rubble and will exit the ruins as if the house was still there. *It is actually possible to pick up any weapon used by ground units on this level. Since there is actually a battle down on the ground, the player can use the "noclip" cheat to fly down to street level and pick up a weapon from enemy corpses. When the player exits "noclip", their character in the AC-130 will load the chosen weapon and it can be used. *The helicopters used to evacuate the personnel the player is protecting, have "US Marines" written on the sides. *Agent Lynch in the 2010 film refers to this mission when an AC-130 destroys a small shed near a lake. As he watches it on camera he says: "Wow, that's just like Call of Duty, right?" *Even with the Unlimited Ammo cheat on, the player can still run out of ammo for his weapons picked up from enemy corpses or from commands. *The 105mm explosion cloud seems to be bigger than the explosion of the 105mm cannon in Modern Warfare 2 and 3; this is most likely used for dramatic effect. Transcript Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels